theunnamedfandomcom-20200213-history
Pavlov
Pavlovivus (Pavlov for short), originally the Lua known as Dumballah Wedo, Instiller of Hope and mistakenly named the''' Nulhem''' by Lord Herald,''' '''is a spirit dwelling within a blessed broadsword. He was forged thousands of years ago by a brilliant blacksmith, but was later stolen by raiders pillaging his village. After many millenia of being hauled to and fro he ended up entombed, and was later recovered by Claerwen Flamel. Pavlov took it upon himself to guide the young lady and teach her the ways of the sword. Biography History Like all Lua spirits, Dumballah Wedo began to exist spontaneously at the creation of the universe in order to watch over the positivity, negativity, and neutrality of all things. Dumballah took the form of a radiant white serpent that enjoyed whistling, and it was his personal mission to instill comfort and hope in the hearts of all those who were in turmoil. He got along with the other Lua very well and helped imprison Bakulu Baka when he began his rampage. Pavlov's "body" was forged by a skilled blacksmith thousands of years ago. Although he had money and plenty of contracts, he was exceptionally lonely. Depressed and longing for a friend, the blacksmith decided to create a special sword that would keep him company - not only would the sword be a personal relic, but it would also prove to be a powerful weapon. He was desperate and unsure of why he was doing such a thing, but felt compelled to give it a try anyways, naming the blade Pavlovivus. Dumballah sensed this desperation and depression, and using his Lua abilities of foresight, believed that he would have to join with this sword and accompany the blacksmith for the good of all. He appealed to Papa Legba that he should go on this pilgrimage in order to give the entire world hope someday, and after some consideration, was allowed. Dumballah joined with the blacksmith's weapon and brought the blade to life on his own - when he noticed, the blacksmith and "Pavlovivus" instantly became good friends. Dumballah knew that his decision would someday help bring joy to all the world. Unfortunately, his new life as a sword took an unexpected turn when a clan of bandits raided the blacksmith's shop for weaponry. The blacksmith went to fight them using Pavlovivus, but had grown old and was cut down in the struggle. Pavlovivus was taken by the bandits as loot, but Dumballah decided not to intervene and just let fate take its course. The bandits had apparently just been in a scuffle with royal Irgue forces and needed armaments, as they were quickly defeated by the pursuing troops. Amazed by Pavlovivus' workmanship, they returned with the blade and gave him to their king, Lord Herald, as a gift. Since they didn't know its name, Lord Herald called him the "Nulhem" and began to use him as his personal blade. However, during the Irgue Genocide Dumballah dulled Pavlovivus' blade on purpose, forcing Lord Herald to use another weapon. Lord Herald was eventually assassinated by the mysterious warrior known as Immanuel, and after some negotiations with the Hambadi people the genocides came to an end. Pavlovivus was buried alongside Lord Herald in a tomb by those still loyal to him, forcing Dumballah to lie in wait for a new master for many years. Dumballah believed that it was only fate, taking the opportunity to get some rest. Meanwhile, legends of Pavlovivus' mighty powers and beautiful appearance slowly began to spread and move throughout the generations. Awakening Many years later Claerwen Flamel, a young noblewoman from the city of Miviia, learned from her mentor's notes of a legendary blade known as the "Nulhem" sealed in a secret tomb somewhere around Jauston. Feeling responsible for finishing her caretaker's research, Claer set off to find the sword. After a short journey, she eventually came upon the tomb of Lord Herald and discovered Pavlovivus. As Claer took the sword she heard Dumballah's voice, and suddenly Lord Herald's spirit emerged and attacked her. Using Pavlovivus she dispelled the ghost, which was Dumballah's cue to finally speak to her. He told her his name was not Nulhem but in fact Pavlovivus, which she decided to shorten to Pavlov (much to Dumballah's delight). Claer took Pavlov out of the tomb and began to head back towards Jauston, where she found it was under attack by ALERT troops. Personality Abilities Relationships Claerwen Flamel Frantz Erzulie Sergeant Sterling Emperor Eliford Quotes Behind the scenes Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Mankind's Army Category:Characters Category:Lua Category:Vudau